· Y todo por una flor ·
by duLcE gAllETitA
Summary: ella me hizo sentir en un segundo lo que tu no has podido en 4 años...la amo [gaara&ino]


I.- Sin poder olvidarte

El joven pelirrojo tomo a su alumna en brazos, estrellándola contra la pared, quitando bruscamente su blusa, subiendo su falda, besándola fuertemente por todo el cuerpo, vio como sus pezones se daban a notar, mordiéndolos suavemente, tomo a la chica de los glúteos atrayéndola hacia si, bajando rápidamente su bragueta apartando la pequeña ropa interior de la chica e introduciéndose fuertemente en ella, haciendo un movimiento meramente acelerado, la envestía fuertemente, complaciéndose solo a si mismo, olvidando por completo que ella también sentía, apretó fuertemente sus dedos en la espalda de su pequeña alumna, dejando salir asi todo lo que el deseo le había provocado. Soltó a la chica, se abrocho el pantalón y se dispuso a irse.

- Gaara, a donde vas? – preguntó la chica en un tono molesto, el le hacia lo mismo todos los días, desde hace 4 años se acostaban y el se marchaba, importándole meramente el placer propio. – hoy cumplimos 4 años de estar saliendo Gaara. – dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a el, cambiando totalmente el tono a uno mas que meloso.

- Tengo asuntos importantes que atender – dijo secamente, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

- Gaara por favor quédate conmigo esta noche – grito la chica con un puchero – aunque sea mírame a la cara.

Gaara se detuvo bruscamente, la chica sonrió al parecer había logrado su cometido, la miro de reojo.

- Mitsuri esto a terminado ya no quiero verte mas, a partir de ahora serás solo un Chunin mas en esta aldea – dijo el joven Kage bruscamente. La chica cayó rendida al piso.

- Pero Gaara yo...- decía la chica entre lágrimas – te e entregado todo.

- Comienzas a tratarme como si en verdad tuviéramos una relación seria – se acerco a ella le limpio las lágrimas y la levantó – teníamos un acuerdo; no involucrar los sentimientos con el deseo.

La chica se abrazo fuertemente a el, no quería soltarlo, no podía perderlo, lo amaba tanto, fue su primera vez, fue su primer amor, se había entregado a el en cuerpo y alma, parecía una horrible pesadilla todo lo que sucedía en ese momento. Tenía que estar con el, aunque fuera solo un objeto de placer para el, ya por lo menos le provocaba una sensación.

- Gaara podemos seguir siendo como antes, prometo ya no reprocharte nada – suplicaba la chica con ardua desesperación – quiero estar contigo como sea.

- Matsuri yo – comenzó – ya no te deseo mas, estoy harto de solo hacerlo – dijo por ultimo soltando a la muchacha y caminando a la salida. La joven solo lo miraba alejarse, sabia de antemano que Gaara jamás regresaría a ella, conocía su palabra, si era no era no y fin de la discusión, lo admiro por ultima vez alejarse entre los pasillos de la academia, sonrió para si misma, con resignación y dolor.

Gaara camino inmune ante aquella conversación, siempre intentaba sentir algo por Matsuri, pero siempre era en vano, ella jamás le provocaba otra sensación mas que deseo, que no llevaba al amor, Gaara tenia ganas de experimentar el amor, pero al parecer no estaba destinado a sentir, tan privilegiado sentimiento. Camino en silencio hasta su oficina, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, era mejor olvidarlo, llego a su despacho, se sentó y comenzó a ojear los papeles habidos en el escritorio, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Kankuro entro.

- Hermano me gustaría platicar contigo – pidió el mayor – tengo un asunto importante que quisiera hablar contigo.

- Adelante – contesto el Kage sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

- Me gustaría que saliéramos a caminar – repuso.

- Esta bien , solo firmo esto y ya – contesto el joven pelirrojo y se levanto de la silla.

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad, en silencio, Kankuro visualizo un pequeño parque y lo condujo hasta allí, se sentaron en una banca y Kankuro se animo a hablar.

- Gaara...-comenzó Kankuro – iré a Konoha, le pediré a Tenten que se casé conmigo. Dijo el joven ruborizado.

- Que puedo decirte hermano? – dijo el chico con un semblante serio – Felicidades!! – lanzándose a el para abrazarlo.

- Me asustaste hermano – confeso Kankuro correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Ya era hora de que se casaran, ya tienes 3 años de novios – comento el chico con una amplia sonrisa. – Yo podré ser padrino verdad – pidió Gaara haciendo ojitos de gatito tierno.

- Por su puesto querido hermano – sonrió Kankuro no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Gaara, era algo nuevo para el. – Gaara tu también deberías casarte con Matsuri, tienen 4 años saliendo.

- Termine con ella hoy – contesto el chico cambiando su semblante sonriente a uno serio – no la amo, no creo que funcione.

- Deberías darte la oportunidad – insistía Kankuro – esa niña te a entregado todo, inténtalo, llegaras a amarla con el tiempo.

- Kankuro...- explicaba el joven – cuando encuentre el amor lo sabré en el mismo instante en que la vea, si no llego en 4 años dudo y lo haga ahora, aparte ella ...- se quedo pensativo el pelirrojo, dudando la respuesta.

- Ella no es Ino – completo – por favor Gaara, hace años que no sabes nada de ella, ya olvídala – gritó exasperado Kankuro – quiza ya se caso y tiene hijos, es lo que deberías hacer tu.

- Kankuro por favor... – decía Gaara cabizbajo – yo la amo.

- Pero niño como puedes amarla – se interrogaba Kankuro – si ni siquiera has cruzado una palabra con ella, tu mismo la viste tomada de la mano de Uchiha.

Gaara solo miraba el suelo, Kankuro tenía razón, como podía amar a Ino tanto, si nunca cruzaron palabra alguna, el mismo la vio de la mano de otro, pero algo dentro de el le decía que Ino era especial, su belleza lo había cautivado, es cierto, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue que aun llevando el Shukaku dentro ella le provocara tal sentimiento, el la observaba desde el examen Chunin, pero nunca tuvo valor de acercarse a ella y decirle algo, quiza fue su error, y lo pagaría el resto de su vida. Comenzó a salir con Matsuri, quería olvidar a Ino, pero todo había sido en vano, por que ella le había dado esa estúpida flor de nomeolvides, por que le había sonreído aquella dulce tarde, y por que en la noche la había visto tomada de la mano de Uchiha, todo era tan confuso para el, quiza la flor que le dio, simplemente se la dio sin fijarse en el significado de esta; amor sincero y verdadero, no me olvides. Por que tuvo que acercarse a mi, por que me dio esa estúpida flor, a causado su efecto en mi, no la he olvidado, pensaba el chico lastimándose, le dolía pensar en ella, desde ese día no volvió a Konoha, no quiso saber mas de ella, lo había ilusionado, lo había lastimado, todo en una tarde, todo por una flor.

- Lo se hermano – se disculpaba el chico – este sentimiento ni yo mismo lo entiendo, peor aun no lo puedo controlar.

- Gaara por favor, has un esfuerzo por olvidarla – suplicaba Kankuro – se que es muy bella, se que significo mucho para ti esa flor – continuaba el chico, puso una mano sobre su hombro a manera de apoyo – quiero verte feliz hermano, es lo único que me importa – le sonrió.

- Te lo prometo hermano – dijo Gaara sonriendo – te prometo que seré feliz, aunque sea con Matsuri.

- Esa es la actitud Gaara – felicito Kankuro levantándose – vamos con Temari, que nos espera para cenar.

- Esta bien – se incorporo el joven y ambos caminaron a casa de Temari.

Ella tenia casada con Shikamaru poco mas de un año, este se había ido a vivir a la aldea de la arena, ya que Temari se lo había pedido y no pudo negarse.

Llegaron a casa de Temari muy animados ambos, la casa era grande, de dos pisos, al frente de la puerta estaba un gran recibidor, a la izquierda una sala y a la derecha el comedor, a un lado la cocina y al fondo las escaleras.

- Buenas noches – saludaron ambos a la pareja.

- Siéntense en un momento estara la cena – dijo Temari, asomándose desde la cocina.

Gaara observo como habia un lugar mas, preguntándose si habría un invitado mas.

- Alguien mas nos acompañara? – se le adelanto Kankuro curioso – es que hay otro plato mas – explico.

- Si – contesto Shikamaru tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su bebida – una vieja amiga pasara unos meses con nosotros.

Las dos chicas se acercaron con las sartenes de comida y las dejaron en la mesa.

- Ella es Ino – presento Temari – ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara.

Los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos al verla, por inercia ambos se pusieron de pie, Gaara no lo podia asimilar, el amor de su vida estaba parado frente a el, y no podia articular palabra alguna. Kankuro inmediatamente le dio un codazo a Gaara para que despertara, Ino les extendio la mano y Kankuro se la tomo a modo de saludo, Gaara hizo lo mismo, pero se perdia en su mirada, ella se habìa puesto tan linda, ese capri de mezclilla y su blusa de tirantes blanca la hacia verse simplemente hermosa, con un aire de niña, tierna e inocente.

Continuara...

hola a todos los que han leido este fic les hablare sobre el, es una idea loca que se me ocurrio hace meses y no pude dejarlo pasar. Por fin sali de vacaciones tengo 2 largos meses para seguir escribiendo lamento la demora ( y prometo subir pronto la continuacion de ·el poder de un beso· gracias a todos los lectores los quiero y les mando un beso.


End file.
